


A Million Different Ways to Your Love

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabbles, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair, Hair Braiding, Jealousy, Jedi/Senator AU, Jewish Ben Solo, Judaism, Long Hair, Modern AU, Mourning, Nude Beach, Rabbi!Ben, Sex in Shul, Sharing a Bed, bed sharing, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Reylo Drabbles by MissCoppelia





	1. Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Love Fest Drabble: Heart

“What’s that ribbon you’re wearing?”

She’s the first to ask in the weeks Ben’s worn the black, torn ribbon over his heart. Of all people, a grocery store cashier. He’s dreaded someone asking, but she seemed sincere as he explained his father’s death and Jewish mourning customs. 

“It’s so others know to help you.”

She helped him to his car, chatting with him on the way. He didn’t need anyone to carry his bags, but her company made reality less overwhelming.

Two years later in his vows, he tells Rey just how much she’d filled his heart every day since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing that I've written after my dad passed away about a week and a half ago, so there's at least a few things I'm feeling about his passing and about wearing a black ribbon in here. I miss him a lot.
> 
> The challenge was to write this in 100 words or less, so it seemed like a good way to get myself to write again.


	2. Red Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Red, 100 words or less

The moment Ben saw Rey’s bright red lips, he knew he wanted them around his cock. It was unlike her to wear something so flamboyant, but becoming a Senator meant she needed to keep up with appearances. Her usual clothes were not suitable for networking with the Third Republic’s elite.

He felt guilty for thinking of her this way. But he was thankful that current fashions meant he was in long flowing robes that hid the raging erection that had sprung to life in his pants. Across the room, she smiled at him, those colorful lips not hiding her love.


	3. Love

Rey was always moved by how much love Ben had for her. 

Not just the romantic kind, where they could revel in each others’ embrace and not move as long as they were touching.

Not just the passionate love that had them pulling off their clothes and finding all sorts of ways to be closer than ever before. 

But also the love he brought to her simply through others who loved him. The moment their relationship stopped being a secret, she was welcomed into his family instantaneously. And all these different kinds of love brought happy tears to her eyes.


	4. 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben get woken up by an earthquake and resolve to get back to sleep

Rey does not know how Ben stays so calm whenever there’s an earthquake. She truly doesn’t.

When she wakes up from the jolt, she feels the room move for about three seconds before it stops. But in her startled haze, she’s not so sure it’s stopped. It isn’t until Ben groans and mumbles “Earthquake, let’s go back to sleep,” that she feels any less panicked. And even then, only a little. The adrenaline is pumping fast through her veins.

It’s still pumping fast fifteen minutes later.

“Baby,” she coos, rolling over on her side to face him. “I can’t go back to sleep.”

He grunts as though startled. He had definitely dozed off already, damn California native. “Hmmm?”

“The earthquake. I can’t calm down and get back to sleep,” Rey answers, sighing. She’d love to get back to sleep.

She can see him blinking back sleep in the soft moonlight that drifts through bedroom window in their little apartment. Ben grew up in California, and was apparently born with an innate sense of how handle minor rumbles. Rey only moved here five years ago, and knew nothing about earthquakes when she did. She once asked if earthquakes were seasonal in front of Ben and all their friends, and they still mock her for it sometimes.

Rey set out to learn how to prepare herself for an earthquake after that, but it still doesn’t change how scary they are. They could (and do) happen at any moment. This isn’t the first time it’s happened in the middle of the night when they’re asleep and not properly dressed escape to safety. Ben reminds her that they don’t happen very often, but she can’t keep her mind from spiraling.

Meanwhile, Ben grunts as he shifts to his side and wraps an arm around Rey’s waist. “What do you want me to do?”

It sounds gruff, but that’s only because he’s half asleep still. Rey wriggles herself up to meet his lips and her hand comes up to brush at his jaw. “Just hold me until I can relax?”

Ben kisses her, in that soft, sleepy way that he does whenever she wakes him up, and pulls her closer to him. He must not have realized he was half hard because when Rey’s hips bump against the top of his erection, he inhales and quietly curses against her lips. 

“Need you,” he mumbles, his hand already shifting from her back to the front of her pajama shorts while the other slips between her and the mattress to hold onto an asscheek.

Rey moans her consent as he rubs her through the fabric. She’s wet already and Ben’s tongue is pushing its way into her mouth as his fingers skim past the loose hem of her shorts. In the back of her mind it occurs to her that she should reach for a condom before they get too entangled, but her body is starting to adapt to the Ben’s languid pace. They’ll grab one when they’re ready.

She probably won’t come with just the soft strokes of his thumb on her clit alternating with his thick fingers pumping in and out of her, but it feels so good she couldn’t care less. Rey could fall asleep while he’s still fingering her. She won’t though. He’ll need her soon and she’s running a hand through his hair and grazing the sensitive parts of his neck on purpose.

Still, it takes until she’s totally blissed out by his fingers and moaning his name for him to pull away and reach over her for a condom. The movement is jarring, but necessary, and it pushes his chest into her face where his smell fills her nostrils. She doesn’t really know the names of the different smells, just that one’s his body wash, another is a light touch of his cologne, and the last is just him - that lovely mix of sweat and odor that only belongs to Ben.

Neither of them has bothered undressing. Ben just pulls his boxer down and nudges her shorts aside again so he can thrust into her. Rey curls her leg up on his hip so he can go deeper and sighs. He fills her so well and the stretch is somehow comforting.

“Rey,” he murmurs as his lips press against her neck. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“You too, baby.” It’s not a lie, she could stay like this forever. Enveloped and filled by him, and by the warmth of their comforter. 

His thrusts are slow and erratic and maybe he won’t come either, Rey thinks. It doesn’t matter. It really doesn’t matter at all as long as his lips on hers. As long as they’re like this forever. She loves him so much, no matter how often he teases her about “earthquake season.” And she knows he loves her just the same, no matter how much she teases him back about being scared of lightning. 

Ben does come a few minutes later, with little grunts and his face pressed into her collar bone. She kisses him all over his brow and his forehead and they settle in to fall back asleep. 

That’s when her alarm goes off. 

“Fuck no,” Ben whines before burying his face further into her chest. “Put it on snooze for 30 minutes and I’ll fucking drive you to work AND get you Starbucks drive thru.” 

Rey does just that and curls back into their embrace. She’ll have to spoil him later when he comes home tired and cranky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may or may not have been woken up by a small earthquake this morning. I also may or may not have based Rey's "are earthquakes seasonal?" line on an actual conversation I had with a friend last weekend.
> 
> Inspiration hits at the strangest times, right?


	5. I should have told you a long time ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [politicalmamaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck) as part of an prompt game on Tumblr.
> 
> The prompt was "I should have told you a long time ago."

Rey is 24 when he is elected to the Senate. Ben couldn’t believe it. Even after all the years of fighting and working to rebuild the New Republic, it didn’t seem real or right. But now he is about to become a Senator to Chandrila and Rey is insisting on becoming his head bodyguard.  
  
He thinks it’s boredom. She spent the past two years at a retreat in order to study the Force. Ben was worried when she left. Rey had never been one for idleness, but she toughed it out for two years all the same. She’s only just come back to civilization, and Ben suspects she is itching for something to do.  
  
“We can use the Bond,” she says over the holo. They had long since learned to shut it off, saving it for use in the battlefields. It had just remained off when peace came and they parted ways.   
  
“Just like old times.”

And that reminds Ben of something he’d squashed down long ago. That he loved her so much he offered her the galaxy. It feels a lifetime away now, things between them had been so different after that moment. They had settled into becoming friends.   
  
“Just like old times,” he repeats.   
  


* * *

 

The way she greets him when she arrives at her post does not feel like old times. It feels like something entirely new.   
  
Rey is so happy to see him and envelops Ben in a warm hug the moment they meet. Not that their friendship has been cold or distant, but this is a level of intimacy they had never quite shared since… Since they first discovered the Bond. Ben tries to blink back the tug of old feelings in his heart.  
  
She can’t know. They have to work together again.   
  
That feeling is familiar. Ben can throw himself into the preparations for his swearing in ceremony and learning Senate procedure. Rey is busy doing the same and keeping an eye on him.

They test out the Bond again, after so, so long, and Rey giggles with delight.   
  
“Wow, I forgot how it felt.”   
  
Ben just nods, dizzy with the rush of old feelings. How will he ever be able to hide from her?   
  
So he lets the flow of the preparations take his mind anywhere else. Then suddenly it’s the day he becomes a Senator. The sun is bright and he is dressed in such finery that he feels embarrassed. Rey, on the other hand, wears a simple uniform and she follows him into a random garden when he realizes he needs a break away from others. Her presence alone soothes him.    
  
“Congratulations, Senator,” Rey says, standing close to the bench where he’s decided to sit. Her hands are tucked behind her back and she looks very official, except for the glint in her eye.  
  
“Rey…”  
  
She giggles. Stars, he cannot get over the way her laughter sounds. “It’s so weird calling you Senator.”

He smiles up at her and then it happens so quickly that Ben is speechless. As if it’s the most natural thing in the world, she bends over and kisses his lips, her arms still crossed behind her back.   
  
_“Congratulations, Ben.”_ she sends through the Bond.  
  
“Rey, what?” he manages.   
  
“Ben, I love you,” she says, leaning down to kiss him again. “And I should have told you a long time ago.”


	6. Comic Con 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Kylo at San Diego Comic Con under some unusual circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gift for xxmidnightmoonlight who thought this true story was a "galaxy mind bedsharing trope."

It had been an exciting day. Rey arrived in San Diego, quickly changed into her costume, done her makeup, and headed out to hit the con floor.

She hadn’t excited the sheer amount of people there. She wasn’t sure what to expect. It was her first time at San Diego Comic Con, but it had been worth it. She got into the _Avatar: the Last Airbender_ panel and screamed along with her fellow fans as they showed the teaser trailer.

Afterward, she found her friends Rose and Finn and their friends, and they went out for a late dinner in the Gaslight, still high off the rush of the panel. It was fun, but Rey could feel herself dragging by 11:00 PM and no one showed any signs of leaving. She still had to walk back to her car and drive over to the hotel five miles away. At night. In an unfamiliar city. Rey prayed that someone would decide to leave soon so she’d have company at least part of the way back to her car.

By 11:30 PM, no one had budged, so Rey began the slow trudge back to her car, her feet aching from the long lines and the places were her boots chafed her skin. Thankfully, there were plenty of people around so she felt safe. That didn’t stop her from thinking of how upset Maz would be if she knew what Rey was doing right this second. But what her foster mother didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, right?

Finally she made it into her car, only to get turned around on the one way streets of downtown. Rey felt frustrated, lost, and mad at herself for not being able to afford a GPS because of the price of the con ticket. Even if she had offset it by volunteering for her pass for a few days, it was still $75 she could have used for something less frivolous. Instead she was here, on her first day at the con, crying in her car because she didn’t know where the freeway was.

It was a small miracle that she even found the freeway at all -a whole 10 minutes later- and that it was the same freeway that took her to the hotel. By the time she got into the empty room, got her costume off, and wiped away all the eyeliner that Azula wore in the series, Rey could have slept standing up.

Just as she crawled into bed, Rose, Finn, and a few others finally came tumbling in.   
  
“Hey,” she mumbled sleepily, covering her sleep with the blanket.   
  
“Hey! Did we wake you?” Finn whispered back.   
  
“No, just going to sleep,” Rey replied. “Night, guys.” 

“Night!”

She ignored the noise of people shuffling around, using the bathroom, closing doors, opening doors, whispering as quietly as they could. Rey knew someone else would come crawling into her bed soon. Some gal named Kyla. But she fell asleep before that happened, and only briefly woke up when the bed shifted to accommodate the other girl’s weight. She remained curled up under the sheets until morning.

Morning finally came and Rey stretched her stiff muscles -careful not to jab the form laying beside her. Her movements must have woken the girl up, however, because soon the woman shifted. Rey opened her eyes, and blinked.

Long hair or not, that did not look like a woman.

Staring back at her was a pair of dark, curious eyes; a brow knit together in sleepy confusion; a long nose; pale skin covered with little moles, and a pair of thick, red lips Rey immediately wanted to kiss. Her eyes darted down below the person’s neck, checking for any sign of cleavage. She only found broad shoulders and a muscled chest outlined by a tight gray shirt.   
  
Rey gripped the sheets closer to her chest and extended a hand toward the stranger in her bed. “Hi. I’m Rey. Nice to meet you, finally.” 

A smirk passed his face and the man grasped her hand in his much larger one.  
  
“I’m Kylo,” he said, his voice deep and full the coarseness of the first words of the morning. “Nice to meet you too.”   
  
Rey bit her lip a little. How did she wind up sharing a bed with this hunk? She thought everyone in the room was female except Finn (which was fine because he’d be sharing a bed with Rose.)

“That’s fucking hilarious. Did you two _JUST_ meet after sleeping in the same bed?” Rose giggled. Rey looked up and saw everyone else staring at them with delight. The whole room broke out into laughter. She turned to Kylo and saw him cover up a chuckle with his hand. Then the laughter caught up with her too and the whole room laughed until their sides were sore.   
  
“Guess everyone’s up now!” Finn announced. “Who wants to watch _Dr. Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog_ while we get ready?”

Rey sat up and nodded. She shuffled herself up to sit against the headboard as Finn got his laptop out. Within a minute, Kylo had moved up to sit next to her, running a hand through his mussed-up, black strands.   
  
They smiled at each other awkwardly, trying not to break out into giggles again. Rey felt her face flush as she thought about how they’d be sharing a bed for the next three nights.   
  
“So,” Kylo started as the first notes of the opening played. “What are you doing at con today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Everything about this fic is a true story except for a few details! Alas I did not wake up next to a sexy Kylo Ren, but I did wake up next to a lovely woman whom I've been with friends with ever since. :) 
> 
> Find me on twitter! @MsCoppelia


	7. It's Not Written in the Torah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from crossingwinter on twitter: Ben is the associate rabbi; Rey is a hebrew school teacher. They keep getting aroused at each other during hebrew school t'filah and need to do something about it. For the good of the community. He can't keep getting an erection behind his guitar in front of little kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing Judaism doesn't believe in a hell because if I was Christian, I'd definitely be going to hell for this.

It started last week. Specifically when Miss Rey, the new Hebrew Pre-K teacher, gave him a look.

Ben remembered the day she started. A pretty young thing in tight jeans and a simple floral blouse had smiled up at him as they were being introduced by the Rabbi. He was immediately taken by her beautiful eyes and sunny disposition, but he never got much of a chance to get to know her better over the past three months. High Holidays preparation had kicked into high gear which meant a flurry of activity for the young Associate Rabbi. And Rey had her training and prep for the upcoming school year.

For instance, Ben didn’t know Rey liked to change out of her sweaty clothes during her lunch break. Or that she used the materials library to do it because she didn’t want to be mobbed by little kids in the school restroom.   


Which is why he just waltzed right into the materials library when the Rabbi had sent him to get extra copies of the High Holidays prayer books for their 1 pm meeting with the Head Ushers and the Prayer Service Leaders.   


She wasn’t naked, but she  _ was _ topless, wearing only a blue lacy bra that clung to small, but full breasts and curve-hugging jeans. Ben’s eyes grew wide as she folded her top in half and noticed him. Then she had yelped and tried to cover herself with the shirt, as Ben turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.   
  
“Sorry!” He called through the wood before hiding in his office for a good 15 minutes. He felt absolutely mortified.    


The next day found him in the Hebrew school’s little auditorium for morning t’filah, dreading her arrival. The kids filed in with their teachers behind them, and Ben nodded to them politely as they entered and took seats.   
  
But when Rey entered and caught sight of him in his chair at the front, she bit her lip and blushed hard enough that he could see from across the room. Ben clutched his fretboard and tried to parse what he was seeing. It wasn’t shame. It looked a bit like... longing?   
  
Ben was  _ not _ experienced with women. Torah study had always been his forte, which meant that he got along well with the older men of the shul. They had been the ones to push him to go to yeshiva and get ordained as a rabbi, praising his creative interpretations of Mishnah. And he liked little kids. They were simple enough to talk to, unlike anyone his own age. Whatever Rey was feeling after their awkward run-in, Ben could swear it looked an awful lot like a crush.

Rey, with her slim, but strong figure, with blue lace covering her breasts, was looking at him like  _ that. _

That was when he felt his cock harden in his pants. Thank G-d for the guitar on his lap. He strummed his way through the service and tried not to meet her eyes too many times.

It had happened again the next day when she had looked at him with another yearning expression. Ben had felt his own cheeks flush at the sight of her, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The guitar was swiftly becoming his new best friend.   


It happened the day after that too. And then the weekend hit and Ben thought he was free from this torture until Saturday morning services in the main temple. During the Rabbi’s sermon, he was stuck on a chair with a Torah in his lap, facing out to the congregation. Rey was sitting a few rows from the front on his side of the bima, her honey brown hair done in a fancier style with little whisps of hair framing her face and neck. Her eyes had lingered on him, and he felt his erection growing hard against the metal Torah cover.    
  
He was going to have to count this among his sins on Yom Kippur. It might not be written in the Torah, but popping a boner on the holiest of books had to be a sin for sure.    


Ben spent all of Sunday thinking about the situation. He had to talk to Rey. He had to figure out a way to make this all stop or else one day he was going to be caught with a tent in his pants in front of the whole congregation.    
  
And then during Monday morning t’filah, he caught her with that same look, practically wriggling in her seat. The sight of her fidgeting just made him harder.

“Miss Rey, can I speak to you for a moment?” Ben whispered to her as the children were herded back to their classrooms. “In private?”

She nodded, looking wide-eyed and scared, and asked another teacher to take her class to their room. He led her to his office and closed the door.   
  
“About the other day, I’m really very sorry for walking in on you,” he said as he put his guitar on its stand and turned back to Rey.   
  
“I-it’s fine, Rabbi. I thought I had locked the door, I’ll be more caref-  _ Oh. _ ”

Ben looked up at Rey and saw her staring at something below his line of sight, so he looked down only to see his own boner still jutting out awkwardly from the front of his pants.   
  
“Oh! Oh G-d, I’m so sorry!” He moved to cover himself, but Rey grasped his wrist.   
  
“Is that because of me, Rabbi?”

Their eyes locked again and Ben could see the hunger, the curiosity, and the mild shame in her expression. He gulped, knowing all he could do was tell the truth.   
  
“Yes, it is. I...I can’t stop thinking about you, I know it’s inappropriate of me.”    


Rey stepped forward slightly, lining up their bodies as she entered his space. Her eyes remained fixed on his. “I can’t stop thinking about you either. I’ve been getting really turned on during t’filah.”   


Without thinking, for once, Ben leaned in and kissed her. It was all wrong. The Board of Directors would have his hide if they found out about this. As would his uncle. As would his mother. Ben tried not to think about that and instead delighted in learning that Rey’s lips tasted like jasmine tea and sugar. And the fact that she was kissing him back.

His arm wound around her hip, bringing her just a little closer. The boner between them was still an awkward affair. Even if they had just basically confessed to each other, he had standards when it came to relationships. By no means he would allow himself to push Rey into anything too soon.    
  
Rey clearly had other ideas, however, because she pressed herself against him until his cock was nestled between her thighs. Ben jerked at the pressure on his sensitive member and Rey broke their kiss.   
  
“Rabbi...”

“Please call me Ben,” Ben whined, urging himself not to cum right then and there.   
  
“Ben,” Rey purred, as if the name was foreign to her, exotic. It sent tingles down his spine.    


He kissed her again, more urgently this time, but pulled back. “I should let you get back to your class.”

Rey didn’t break eye contact. “You should.”

Ben nodded. “And we should maybe go on a few dates before we do anything else.”

“We should,” Rey agreed, biting her lip again. “But…”

“But?”

“I’d also really love it if we went on a few dates after you bent me over your desk and fucked me right now.”   
  
There was a madwoman in his arms, Ben thought. This fact did not stop him from kissing her again before he stepped over to lock the door to his office and rifled through his briefcase for the lone condom he kept stashed there. (His father had taught him to do that as a teenager, but before this moment, Ben had never thought he’d actually ever need to use it. It was more like a charm, to ward off the evil eye or something else unwanted. But this really wasn’t unwanted...)

At the sight of the little foil packet in his hand, Rey bit her lip and got that same look of her face again. Hunger, curiosity,  _ lust.  _   
  
Oh G-d, he was in so much trouble.    
  
Rey crowded his space again, wrapping one arm around his waist and using the other to undo his trousers. She palmed his cock, making Ben hiss with appreciation. They were really doing this. Okay.    


Ben pulled the button to her jeans open and didn’t bother with the zipper as he dragged the fabric down over the sun-kissed skin of her hips and past her thighs. He ran a finger over her exposed slit, awed by the delicate curls growing there, and found Rey wet already. Inserting a finger, he groaned at the feeling of her walls clenching around him.    
  
“Ben,” she moaned, pulling his wrist away. “I  _ do _ have to get back to the kids soon.”    


“Right.” They couldn’t waste anymore time.   


Within a minute, Ben had his pants around his ankles, the condom on, and Rey’s ass on the desk in front of him while he lined his cock up to her entrance. At the first careful push, she gasped and rushed to cover her own mouth.   
  
“So good,” she moaned softly. “Keep going, please.”    
  
Ben gripped her hip and pulled her down on the rest of his length. Giving her a moment to accommodate his size (and make sure he wasn’t hurting her), he began to move slowly at first until Rey gave him a soft, pleading whine.   
  
He increased his pace and felt his resistance starting to slip. She was deliciously tight and the way she squirmed beneath him was beginning to drive Ben wild. He leaned down to kiss at her neck and fumble at her clit as his thrusts smacked against her ass.    
  
She turned her head to kiss him, letting herself moan into his mouth.    
  
“Fuck, Rey… I-” Ben had barely registered that his orgasm was building before he came. His eyes closed and his mind whited out for a moment. When it returned, he was pressing Rey into the desk, panting desperately with his lips crushed against her shoulder. His fingers were still furiously working her clit and she was beginning to clench around what remained of him.

“ _ Ben- _ ”

He closed his eyes and drank in the sounds of Rey’s whimpers as she came too. Then when she was finally calm, he straightened himself and pulled out.   
  
Shame hit him then, and he remembered his first interview with the Board of Directors. Bernie Goldschmidt, the treasurer, had put up a lot of resistance.    
  
“We can’t hire an unmarried rabbi,” the man had demanded.

“Why not?” Amilyn Holdo, the president of the synagogue’s Sisterhood, asked.   
  
“It’s just not done. A rabbi has to be part of the community in words and deeds.”

A few heads had nodded.

“That’s ridiculous,” Amilyn had shot back. “Ben grew up in this synagogue! He’s been a member longer than you have!”

That had been the end of that, but if they found out about him and Rey fucking in the shul offices… Ben didn’t want to think about that. He really didn’t want to think about that. He should make sure to hide the spent condom and toss it in the dumpsters before anyone noticed it.

He turned to Rey who was carefully running her hands over her hair.   


“Oh, I have a mirror…” He strode over to a cabinet, which revealed a mirror on its door and his extra suit. He used it often to make sure his hair hadn’t gotten unruly before appointments.

Rey smiled and tucked a stray hair into her messy bun. “Thanks, Ben.”

“Can I take you out to dinner tonight maybe?”   
  
Rey turned, a wicked grin on her face. “Yes.”   
  
Ben felt himself flush at her eager tone. “D-do you keep kosher?”   
  
“No, do you?”    
  
He shook his head. “Not outside the house.”

With another smile, Rey leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I love the pan-fried chicken dumplings over at China Palace.”   


Oh G-d, he was going to marry this woman. He didn’t even know very much about her yet aside from how she felt around his cock and that she liked the same dumplings he did, but he knew. He just  _ knew.  _ Rey was it. Rey would always be it. Ben would spend every day of the rest of his life davening, begging G-d to make her love him like he loved her.

“Me too,” he responded.    
  
“See you after work, then.” She bit her lip as she unlocked the door and exited.    


“I’ll be waiting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes to help you translate things:
> 
> T'filah: Prayers. 
> 
> High Holidays: Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur
> 
> Bima: This is podium where the Torah is read and services are conducted. 
> 
> Mishnah: The written version of the Oral Torah. Part of the Talmud, which are the Jewish holy books.
> 
> G-d: Religious Jews don't writing God's name in full as it means potentially desecrating God's name, so they will often write it G-d to avoid having to ritually bury every scrap of paper with God's name on it. I'm not that religious, so I don't care.
> 
> Shul: Yiddish word for synagogue
> 
> Davening: Praying
> 
> If you have any other questions about the Jewish references in the text, I'll be happy to answer questions. :)


	8. Norway Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to be a good boyfriend to Rey, he really does. But he has limits. For example, he really really really does not want Rey prancing around naked on a nude beach in Norway in front of his entire family. Is that so much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard, who requested the following: Rey joins the Solo family vacation to Norway. The locals failed to mention that the best beach is a nude beach. Established relationship, but new enough that when Rey decides to do as the Romans do and strip Ben is faced with the choice of either burying himself to the waist in sand or dragging her off behind the nearest tree.
> 
> I got a little lost towards the end and I know almost nothing about Norway, but this was so much fun! Thanks for the prompt!

Ben is really, really bad at saying no to Rey.  
  
He should have said no when his parents invited them both on their trip to Norway with Uncle Luke and Chewie to visit Lando. It was one thing to take a long vacation this soon into their relationship, but it was another thing entirely to take a long, international vacation with practically his entire family when you’ve only been dating for four months.  
  
Unfortunately Rey was thrilled by the prospect. She’d never gotten to leave the country before,  let alone New England. It was all she could talk about for days. How could he say no? He’d be a monster.  
  
So here they are, in Norway, at some rocky beach, where everyone but his entire family is currently naked.  
  
“Looks like a party,” Luke says, trudging over to an empty spot.  
  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Han says, laughing as he follows Luke.  
  
His mother is giving Lando a look, and Ben cannot tell if it’s reproachful or bemused. “Did you know about this?”  
  
“Leia, I swear on my life I did not.”  
  
Ben almost thinks it won’t be that embarrassing until Lando strips and heads to the water. His father shrugs and follows suit, with Chewie right behind him. That is the first time Ben remembers to look at his beautiful girlfriend. He doesn’t want to know what kind of reaction Rey’s having, but he has to know. Especially after she confessed she used to have a crush on Han Solo: top NASCAR driver as a kid.  
  
She hasn’t even noticed. She’s too busy texting Finn about how they’ve accidentally wound up at a nude beach.  Ben thanks the stars for that.  
  
He looks to his mother and her twin, hoping they’ll both be above all that. They’re both a bit aloof and discerning after all. He certainly plans to be above all this. It’s one thing if other people get naked, but his swim shorts are not coming off for anything or anyone.  
  
“Just like old times, right, sis?”  
  
Oh god.  
  
Leia laughs. “I think we’re supposed to be a bit too old for this now.”  
  
“Now we’re the old people letting it all hang loose and freaking out the youngsters. Carrying on the tradition.”  
  
“Tradition is important.”  
  
Ben saw his mother slip the top of her swimsuit off. He really isn’t surprised to see her breasts. When he was littler, there had been baths and showers and changing into new clothes together until he was too old to be doing all that by her side. The memories actually made him smile for a second. He missed being her little boy, back then there was nothing sad between them.  
  
He turns away only at the sight of his uncle pulling down his pants.  
  
“Let’s go back to Lando’s place,” he says in Rey’s direction.  
  
“Oh. Uh…I kinda want to stay?”  
  
Ben looks down at the bare tits of his girlfriend of four, nearly five months now, and his mouth goes dry. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but there are other people here. Lando’s been joking about stealing Rey from Ben for the whole week, and now she wants to parade around naked?  
  
“Rey...” he says darkly.  
  
She shrugs. “When in Rome, right? It seems like fun.”  
  
“No. No, it doesn’t,” Ben responds sharply. He doesn’t like thinking about how every man on this beach is going to track her gorgeous body with their eyes. He wants to cover her up right now and carry her away where no one can see her but him, but he knows that’s all wrong. She’d leave him in an instant. He can’t say no to her.  
  
Rey cocks an eyebrow as she slips off her bikini bottom. “You okay? You don’t have to take your clothes off if you don’t want to.”  
  
Her ass is perfect. Too perfect for anyone to miss her soft, golden skin and the plump curves of her hips. He can’t miss it. He’s staring at it right now, thinking about it beneath his lips.  
  
“Ben?”  
  
Shit. He’s getting hard now. He definitely couldn’t get naked in public right now, even if he wanted to.  
  
“Don’t go,” is all he can think of to say.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Stay with me.”  
  
Ben grabs her wrist to make sure Rey stays. It’s more of a plea to not hate him for wanting to keep her all to himself, a plea to make her not break up with him for being a jealous ass.  
  
Rey, in all her glorious, naked beauty, looks down at his wrist and giggles. “Okay. Where should we go then?”  
  
“Go?” He’s confused. Unless she means back to Lando’s place?  
  
“There are some trees over there. I don’t think anyone will notice us.”  She was biting her lip with a devilish look on her face. Ben knows that look. This shouldn’t be the place that Rey gives him that look.  
  
She starts pulling him over to the trees before Ben finally gets it. And then he can’t stop it because not only is it what Rey wants, it means she won’t be prancing around the beach with no clothes on. Best of all, it means Ben hasn’t ruined the best thing to have ever happened to him.  
  
That’s really why he can’t say no to Rey.  
  
He has no reason to most of the time anyway. Not when she does delightful things like press him against a tree to kiss him and rub a hand against his cock. Another plus to this: that pesky boner of his is going to get taken care of.  
  
“How do you want me, baby?” She coos.  
  
Ben grunts, trying to think fast enough to make this seem natural and not just something Rey’s accidentally pulled him into. “Bend over.”  
  
She does, arching her back as she looks over to see his reaction to her perfect ass and her pussy that is just starting to glisten with wetness.  
  
Letting his palms run over her cheeks, Ben bends down with his hips against hers to kiss her spine. “Did it turn you on to think about all those people looking at you naked, baby?”  
  
Rey nods. “You’re the only one who gets to touch.”  
  
“Good,” Ben growls. Normally he lets Rey take control during sex, but it feels good to flex a little muscle. “All mine.”  
  
One of his hands makes its way around to her clit and he rubs it lightly, just to hear her moan and feel her squirm against him.  
  
“So good for me,” he mumbles before he undoes his board shorts and pulls them down.  
  
All he can think of a few moments later is how grateful he is for IUDs because it means he gets to fuck Rey’s glorious pussy raw. He gets to feel exactly how slick she is, exactly how she’s stretching for him, and every little detail of her cunt as she clenches around his cock.  
  
Ben only stills momentarily, to make sure Rey can take him that quickly, and to find her clit. Rey moans a little too loudly beneath him as he thrusts quickly, so he slows so that they don’t attract unwanted attention. Possibly the only thing worse than letting the whole beach see Rey naked.  
  
“Baby, please,” She whines, wanting the punishing pace, but slower also means its easier for Ben to tease her clit. That makes her push back her hips, which Ben loves the feel of. Within a few minutes, he’s straining to keep himself from cumming too fast.  
  
He wants to keep this going, to make Rey cum too, but then Ben remembers when they are and he lets go with a grunt. He’ll make sure she’s taken care of plenty later, as a reward for putting up with all his bullshit.  
  
Though just to make sure she puts on her swimsuit, he spins her around and latches onto one of her nipples, biting it and making it as red as he can without hurting Rey. If she doesn’t, everyone will see his cum dripping down her legs and the mark he’s left with his teeth. But Ben can’t deny that the idea of flaunting the fact that Rey is all his sends a little thrill up his spine.  
  
“Thank you, baby,” Ben says gently into the skin of her breasts.  
  
Rey pulls his hair back so she can look at him. She smiles before she kisses him. “You’re welcome. Can we go for a swim now?”  
  
Ben just nods. He can never say no to Rey, after all. He wants to keep her happy. Preferably forever.


	9. Splitting Hairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey keeps asking Ben if she can straighten his hair because she wants to see what it looks like. He lets her on her birthday, and he doesn’t have the heart to tell her he thinks he looks like a wet cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first twitter fic! It was a blast to write, especially after finishing up some editing on a particularly difficult project.
> 
> This one is nice and fluffy. It barely earns a T rating. :)

Ben has always been particular about his hair ever since he started getting picked on at school for it. When that happened, his dad handed him a bottle of hair conditioner and some light hold gel, and that began his long journey into carefully tending to his hair.

He's spent years perfecting a routine that is both fast and easy, no small feat with the way his hair likes to misbehave. And his hair has looked GOOD, except for those years when he was Luke's padawan and had to wear that stupid braid. Rey on the other hand...  
  
Rey grew up never giving two shits about her hair. Who needed things like vanity when survival was far more important. Hair needed to be generally out of the way while she worked, not pretty. Plus being pretty could be dangerous.  
  
She'd never even heard of conditioner before they got their own quarters together. Then she'd marveled over how soft her hair was afterward. A few days later, her scalp started getting itchy and her hair too oily because she was using too MUCH conditioner.  
  
That's when Ben turned things over to his mother. Her long, straight locks were more like Rey's, so she'd be able to help with Rey's specific needs. Ben did not realize that he'd opened a whole can of brain worms by doing so.  
  
Leia taught Rey how to braid. Having grown up on Alderaan, braiding was no simple thing. There were braids for every occasion and purpose. Braids were subtle messages left for the viewer. You could say a million different things in Alderaanian braids.  
  
Thus began Rey's habit of practicing on Ben. When she learned a particularly difficult plait, she'd sit him down on the floor between her knees and use his hair instead of hers.  
  
Ben found it relaxing aside from the moments when she inevitably pulled too hard or jabbed a comb into his scalp. He even started growing his hair long just so she'd have more of an excuse to do it. It came down past his shoulders now.  
  
Then Rose got involved.  
  
Before the Empire and the First Order, came to exploit the natural resources of Hays Minor, the locals had their own culture and fashion. The upper class favored long, very straight hair, which was achieved through a device with two heated metal plates.  
  
Rey came back one day with such hair, and immediately begged Ben to let her try it on him.  
  
Ben looked at her limp strands. He preferred her usual wispy locks -always a bit messy, but some how that suited her far better.  
  
"No," was all he said.  
  
"Why not?" Rey had asked.  
  
An innocent enough question, but also a trap.  
  
He couldn't tell the truth. Admitting he didn't think it would look good on him meant admitting it didn't look good on her.  
  
"My hair can be sensitive to heat." Only half a lie. He heat dried every day.  
  
He could tell Rey didn't buy his excuse by the way she cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
Ben was ready to go into a long-winded explanation of how he'd purchased a special heat dryer with extra low heat settings so he wouldn't damage his hair, but Rey stayed silent.  
  
She brought it up again the next time she sat him down to braid his hair.  
  
"I still want to straighten your hair," she said as she worked on a five strand braid. That was her new thing now, unusual braids.  
  
Guilt twisted in Ben's gut. It was such a small thing and yet...  
  
"I'd really rather not," he replied quietly.  
  
Rey sighed with disappointment behind him. He immediately wanted to save the situation, but the words had already left his mouth. He kept quiet and began to hate himself for not being able to give Rey something so insignificant.  
  
He should be able to give her anything after what they'd been through. What he'd given up just to be with her, to make her happy. Usually he could. Making Rey happy was how he made peace with himself, how he atoned for some of his sins.  
  
But he had always been vain about his hair  
  
It was the only part of him that he actually liked. If his hair looked good, he could stop focusing on how much he hated his ears, his nose, all the moles that dotted his skin. It let him hide. And Rey liked it. She liked touching it, burying her face in it, braiding it...  
  
He didn't want the only thing he liked to be changed. Not once. Not ever. But Rey...  
  
"Let me straighten your hair..." she murmured one evening as they laid wrapped up in each other, Ben's head tucked under her chin as he rested a cheek on a bare breast.  
  
"Rey... please don't make me say no again."  
  
She'd groaned and pushed off of him then. "Why are you so against it? You let me braid it however I want."  
  
Ben looked up into her eyes, feeling sad that he couldn't be more truthful and that he still couldn't give her what she wanted.  
  
"It's not the same," he said, sighing deeply.  
  
"It kind of is the same," she replied sharply. She turned around in the bed so that Ben couldn't see her face.  
  
His heart hurt when he wondered if she was crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rey."  
  
"Liar."  
  
Then they were silent until sleep came.  
  
Rey snored.  
  
The next day, she said very little to Ben.  
  
It didn't seem very unusual at first. Mornings were always busy as they got ready for the day's work. Rey messaged that she was going out to lunch with her colleagues, also not unusual. But Ben still noticed.  


She was too quiet when he returned to their quarters. Yes, she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, asked him how his day was, shared a bit about her own. But she wasn't as animated and she barely looked at him. It made Ben feel horrible.  
  
A few days passed and while things warmed up slightly between them, Rey didn't ask him to let her braid his hair. Ben found himself missing it.  


He tried to give back to her in other ways. He made her favorite dessert, bought her some fruit she had never tried yet, and dedicated himself to giving her every pleasure of the body that he knew. It worked well enough, but still she kept her hands away from his hair.  
  
After a month, he couldn't take it anymore. She didn't run her hands through his hair when they kissed. She didn't pull at it when his head was deep between her thighs. Ben really wasn't sure why he had grown so attached to that specific kind of touch, but he had to have it back.  
  
He formed a plan.  
  
Rey's birthday -or rather, the day she had decided she liked most- was in two weeks. Ben already had numerous gifts for her, hoarding them away in the back of Poe's closet over the coast of the past year. His last gift to her would be straightening his hair.  
  
She opened all her presents that morning, and the pile surrounded her on the couch. Ben looked on with a happy smile, grateful that he could bring her any kind of joy.  
  
"Thank you, Ben," she smiled, tears starting to form. "This is all amazing."  
  
"There's one more," he replied.  
  
Rey laughed at that. "More? After all this?"  
  
Ben nodded.  
  
"I want you to straighten my hair."  
  
She stared at him for a full minute, struck dumb by what was admittedly a very silly gift -or would be, if it hadn't put up an unspoken wall between them.  
  
"Ben," she choked. "You really don't have to, if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to," he said. "I miss it, you know."  
  
Rey stared. "You miss it? Me braiding your hair?"  
  
Ben nodded.  
  
"I thought you didn't like it anymore," she said, just before she broke down into sobs.  
  
He brought his arms around her, held her close. Rey's hands found their way into his hair and Ben almost sighed with relief.  
  
"I always liked you touching my hair," he said softly as she cried. "And if straightening my hair means that much to you, I don't mind doing it. I'm sorry I was such an ass about it."  
  
Rey shook her head and then kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you so much, Ben."  
  
"I love you too. Happy birthday." "Thank you, baby."  
  
With that Rey wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I'm going to go get the straightener from Rose before you change your mind."  
  
Ben steeled himself.  


* * *

  
A full hour later and an exhausted and sweaty Rey finally put down the straightener. She stepped back to assess her work, the culmination of weeks of pressuring Ben to let her do this. 

He looked absolutely horrible. Just like she knew he would. She tried not to laugh.

It was really a battle not to show it on her face, how bad and funny he looked.  
  
"Wow!" she said instead. "That's amazing."  
  
Ben gave her a funny smile, like he wasn't quite sure he believed her. "I'm glad."  
  
"Let me get you a mirror!"  
  
Rey rushed back from the 'fresher, mirror in hand and turned it on Ben. Her heart was pounding from excitement as he inspected his reflection and tried very hard not to show how much he hated it. He hated it. She knew this. She had just wanted to do something, anything to him.  
  
Ben was so wound tight all the time, and Rey wanted desperately to let him break free from that. Making him look a bit silly was the best idea she had come up with, but he had gone and nearly spoiled it by digging his heels in. She _almost_ felt guilty for trying it. Until now.  


It was so hard to keep from breaking out into giggles as his brain worked for an answer that wouldn't hurt her feelings.  
  
"It's an interesting look," he finally said. "Not sure it's my style."  
  
"We should show Rose," Rey replied, a little too quickly.  
  
"Uh..."

"She'll be so happy to see you wearing the traditional hairstyle of her people! Let me message her!" 

Within 10 minutes, Rose was standing beside Rey staring at Ben. He looked like a long-haired fathier that had just had water dumped on it. Really, it was terribly unnatural on him, with his ears sticking out awkwardly.  
  
"You know," Rose started. "This looks pretty good, but I think you'd look even better with a Hays Major hair style."  
  
Ben's eyebrows shot up at that. "A Hays Major hairstyle? what does that look like?"  
  
"More curls. More like your natural look," Rose said as she nodded her head. "Yeah, that'd be way better on your face shape. Let me go get the shaper tool. Be right back."  
  
Rose flashed Rey a grin as she left their quarters. Once she did, Rey turned back to Ben and smiled.  
  
"Are you having fun?" he asked as he smiled back.  
  
Rey crossed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips -short, but sweet. "I am!"  
  
"Good."  


She let Ben distract himself with his data pad so she could snap a few surreptitious photos with hers. Rose returned after a few minutes, and set to work heating up the styling rod she brought with her. Ben sat there like a champ, relatively stone-faced while Rose worked.

Finally, they were done. His hair now lay in long ringlets around his head, like some fancy socialite from Naboo. Rose was already fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
Rey plastered a small smile on her face and lifted the mirror for Ben to see. He looked for a moment, then grabbed it out of her hand to bring it closer to his face -presumably to look harder.  
  
“Is this really the style on Hays Major?”  
  
“Pfffftt! Bwahahaha! No!” Rose screamed.  


Rey followed shortly after Rose, laughing so hard she lost her breath and clutched at her sides. Ben stared at them, looking pissed off.  
  
“Are you happy now, Rey?” He asked once there was a lull in their giggling.  
  
Unfortunately that set Rose off even more.  
  
“Yes,” Rey wheezed between breaths and more laughter. “Best birthday present ever!”  
  
“You look so ridiculous, Solo,” Rose commented. “I’ve gotta take a photo.”  
  
Just as her friend had lifted her data pad, Ben stood and stormed off to the ‘fresher and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Rey took another moment to compose herself, then followed him. He’d locked the door, so she knocked quietly.  
  
“Are you okay, baby? I’m sorry for laughing.”  
  
It was quiet and then, “This is why I kept saying no.”  
  
“Ben...”  
  
“I look ridiculous. Horrible.”  
  
“Yeah, you really do.”  
  
Another pause. “I’m ugly.”  
  
“Ben, no!”  
  
She heard Rose slip out the door, whispering an apology.  
  
“You’re not ugly, Ben. I just wanted to pull a prank on you.”  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“So you’d laugh. I never get to hear you laugh.”  
  
He fell silent again. Rey pressed her palm to the door.  


“Ben, I’m sorry,” Rey repeated, hoping he would forgive her soon. Guilt that her little prank had caused Ben so much pain was beginning to eat away at her.  
  
“You’re right,” he said, almost too softly for her to hear.  
  
Rey’s head snapped up. “What?”  
  
“It is kind of funny.”  
  
Rey smiled. She was just about to comment on how silly she thought his straightened hair was, Ben opened the door.  
  
“Do you want a photo?” He said, a small grin forming on his lips.  
  
“Really?” Rey breathed.  
  
“Only if you never share it with anyone or tell anyone about this.”  
  
Rey ran to grab her data pad from the sitting room and snapped a quick photo of Ben trying not to grin too hard. When she was done, she threw her arms around his waist and squeezed tight.  
  
“I love you so much, Ben. And you’re not ugly, not even with that stupid hairstyle.”  
  
"It's a very stupid hairstyle. And thank you," Ben responded as he kissed the top of her hair.  
  
After a moment spent just enjoying the embrace, Ben spoke again. "Would you mind helping me hide this? I just washed my hair this morning, & I don't really want to wet it again today."  
  
Rey sniffed a tear away and nodded. She grabbed a comb and one of her hair ties from the 'fresher before she sat them down with him between her knees. Ben grunted beneath her fingers, contented, as she separated the curls with his comb and braided the sides of his head.  
  
Carefully, she twisted the top half of his hair into a bun and let the rest hang loose in slight waves.  
  
"You can look now," she said, kissing the top of his head gently.  
  
Ben picked up the mirror and twisted his head to the side as he inspected her handiwork. "I like it."  
  
"You do?" Rey said, unsure of his approval now that she had toyed with his trust.  
  
Ben tilted his head back and smiled at her. "I do. You should stick to the braids, you've gotten really good at them."  
  
She leaned down to kiss his lips & found herself chuckling.  
  
"What?" he asked.  


"Nothing, I'm just happy. You make me happy."  
  
Ben smiled at that. "Good. You make me happy too. Except when you try to straighten my hair."  
  
"I promise I won't do it ever again," Rey laughed. "I'll stick to braids."  
  
"I am never going to _let_ you straighten my hair ever again."

With that, he caught her mouth with another kiss, a bit more passionate this time. Then he let her go and moved to stand.  
  
"C'mon. It's time for your birthday lunch, and I'm pretty sure we've kept everyone waiting."  
  
Rey took the hand he offered and glanced over at his new style. It made him look a bit like a rugged adventurer, with his hair half-up like that and a few loose tendrils hanging down over his forehead and ears.  
  
"I bet everyone's going to find you way less intimidating now," Rey teased.  
  
Ben just smiled at that. "Happy birthday, Rey.  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @MsCoppelia! I definitely plan to do more twitter fics!


End file.
